One or more embodiments of the invention relate generally to address translation, including, for example, methods and apparatus for translating an internet protocol (IP) address value of a packet associated with a session exchange device.
A network address translation (NAT) device can be configured to translate an IP address of a packet from an address space associated with a network into an address space associated with a different network. Known NAT devices, however, are not currently configured to translate an IP address of a packet from an address space associated with a network into an address space associated with a portion of a device such as a session exchange device. Furthermore, known NAT devices are not currently configured to translate an IP address of a packet from an address space associated with a virtual partition defined at a session exchange device into a different address space. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for translating an IP address value of a packet associated with a session exchange device.